


Soulless

by SassyGayMedic (Bliinded_by_2ciience)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genocide Route, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/SassyGayMedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Papyrus stop the madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after listening to this audio post on tumblr  
> http://chrystalchameleon.tumblr.com/post/130824821829/
> 
> It's also been... a few years since my last writing endeavours. So huge apologies if I'm rusty haha (I'm sure I am) ;-; <3
> 
> I also haven't been active on this site forever, so I've completely forgotten how to format anything haha whoops.

'Soulless'

Yes, that was what sans had said, muttered under his breath as the child approached, eyes oddly blank.  
You hadn't understood what he had meant at first, brushing it off as one of his weird 'moments' again, you had never liked those moments of his- his eyes would become empty and his voice low. You'd never understood why it happened, and you had never wanted to.

 

But now you understood what sans meant with that single word.

 

Your breath heavy, and bones rattling with exhaustion, you stood - facing the child who had fallen into the underground. The 7th, the final one needed to shatter the barrier forever.

...The one who had killed your brother.

 

You wanted to be angry. no. you WERE angry. But you had never been the violent type. Your anger seethed, it boiled and bubbled - but you couldn't bring yourself to attack with intent to kill.

You were tired.

You were tired, and sad, and you missed sans.

His jacket draped around you only made you that much more aware of his absence. It hurt.

The child across from you attacked again, and you barely dodged- you couldn't keep this up much longer. You were never much of a fighter, and you were sure it showed. 

 

Again the child swung, and again you dodged.  
Another swing, and another dodge.  
Another swing and- 

a hit.

 

Your knees buckled under you, and you fell onto them, gripping your chest.  
Your breath stuttered, and the child stared you down with the same smile they always had - it was a cold, empty smile. A cruel one. The same one that had plastered their face as Sans turned into ash in front of you.

 

You sighed- a shuddering, laboured sigh- as the child walked away, clearly content with the mortal wound they had given you, they continued on their way.

With the last of your strength you dragged yourself to one of the nearby pillars and leaned against it, gripping sans jacket tightly to you.

 

"heh...heh... looks like... the great p-papyrus..."

You stuttered and a broken, shuddering sob forced itself out.

"isn't so great... after all..."


End file.
